The Lake
by Jamie73
Summary: Simon and Alvin always argue, but when Theodore's life is put in danger, they are forced to forget about their own problems and work together to save their little brother. Oneshot.


**Hello, fellow readers!**

**I do hope you enjoy this little… actionish fic. I enjoyed writing it. It was very fun.**

**I can't wait to see what you guys think of it. I don't know why the heck I've decided to write it, but I did!**

**I'm finally on vacation now, and I realized just how badly I was affected by my VERY busy schedule. I realize that I can't sit down for five minutes, I have to be doing something all the time. I'm going to have to **_**force **_**myself to stop running around and doing things! Plus, I've lost six pounds without realizing since late February! I mean… what the HECK??? I hope you now realized WHY I haven't updated anything for a while. **

**But, I'm updating now! So… ENJOY!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the Chipmunks. I don't own Simon. I don't own Alvin. I don't own Theodore. The pond is mine, however, and so is the bakery! : )**_

* * *

Two boys walked across the snowy path, bickering as they always do. One was clad in red, the older of the two. He had on his puffy winter jacket with gloves and boots, and his signature cap was placed upon his head. The slightly younger brother was dressed similarly, though quite taller and had a pair of blue glasses above his nose. A brother was missing, however, and the two that were present didn't know where to start looking for him.

"I'm _telling _you, Theo would go to the bakery. He loves it there." The shorter chipmunk stated, immensely frustrated.

"Alvin, just because Theodore loves food doesn't mean he's going to hide in a bakery!"

Alvin sighed, kicking part of the snow. "What's your bright idea then?"

"We can check the bowling alley or maybe-"

"_Why _would Theodore go to a bowling alley?"

"I don't know!" The blue-clad chipmunk shouted, stuffing his gloved hands into his pockets. "Maybe he went to the mall or something-"

"He went to the bakery and you know it, Simon!" Alvin quarreled, his hands fisting partly from cold and partly from anger. "Let's just go and check there!"

"No, Alvin!" Simon stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, about to retort, but his abrupt halt caused the shorter boy to smack straight into his back. Simon stumbled forward, tripping due to his overly large boots, and fell on his knees into the white muck they called snow. Alvin would have laughed, but he was too infuriated.

"You were saying?"

Simon clumsily stood, wiping off his snowy knees and standing in front of his brother. "Why is your first thought when it comes to Theodore 'the bakery'?"

"Well, why is your first thought 'the bowling alley'?" Alvin retorted, crossing his arms and lifting one slightly amused eyebrow.

"That _wasn't _my first thought." Simon hissed, standing up straighter.

"It was your first _voiced _thought." Alvin looked smug with satisfactory. "But your first _actual _thought was the bakery."

"Would you let that go?"

"I can't, not when it's so obvious that Theodore's at the bakery. Where else would he be Simon? Tell me that."

"Fine." Simon snapped, growing irritated with his assertive brother. "We'll check the bakery. But when he's not there, it's your fault that we have to walk all the way home without him."

"We won't be walking home without him." Alvin stated, suddenly very bouncy in his step. "He's at the bakery. I can just _feel _it."

Simon rolled his eyes and walked with his older brother, not as enthusiastic as the eager boy beside him. After minutes of silent walking, Simon speaks. "I think what you're feeling is wrong."

"Oh, no. Not _that _again!" Alvin groaned, his happiness turning into aggravation like the flick of a light.

"I have a feeling that Theodore's definitely _not _at the bakery." Simon stated, avoiding his brother's gaze altogether.

"Why do you always have to think my ideas are wrong?"

"Well, we always end up in a whole load of trouble because of you, so I wouldn't say your ideas are exactly _right_."

Alvin crossed his arms, mumbling something incoherent.

Simon sighed, feeling like he should have just kept his mouth shut, and turned to apologize. He put a hand on his red-clad brother's shoulder, but Alvin shoved it off.

"It's not always my fault." Alvin grumbled, looking sour.

Unexpectedly, a petrified scream erupted and echoed in their ears. It was a high-pitched, horrified scream… a scream that came all too familiar to them.

"Theodore." The two brothers whispered in unison, their terrified expressions mirroring each other.

They immediately took action, and the two of them began running toward the source of the shout. With Alvin in the lead and Simon following close behind him, they ran up a tall, long hill, struggling with its' steep incline and the slipperiness of the snow beneath their feet.

"Theodore!" Simon called, his breath heavy from exertion. "Theodore!"

They both got to the top of the hill, panting and desperate, as they looked down at the small lake before them.

Sure enough, they spotted the poor green-clad chipmunk.

"Theodore!" Alvin gasped, mouth hanging ajar.

"Guys, I'm scared!" Theodore cried, his big green eyes enlightening his fear as he stood shakily at the middle of the frozen pond.

"Theodore! What are you _doing?" _

"Help me!" He bawled. "I think the ice is cracking!"

Alvin started first, running down the hill towards the pond at lightning speed. Simon chased after him, only about ten feet behind.

Alvin suddenly slipped, falling on his back and letting out a barely suppressed yelp. He slid down the rest of the incline, stopping at the lake's edge. Simon slowed, but lost his footing at the same exact spot his brother had and pitched forward onto his stomach and slid down, nearly hitting Alvin.

"Are you okay?" Alvin panted, sitting up and clutching his side.

"Yeah." Simon grunted, pushing himself to his feet. He grabbed Alvin's hand, forcing into standing position. He warily began to step onto the ice of the pond, slowly taking step after step.

Alvin got ahead of him yet again, his pace much quicker than that of Simon's.

"Stay still, Theodore!" Simon exclaimed, watching as Theodore began to move toward them.

Alvin got closer and closer to Theodore, but when he was near the center of the pond, Simon heard a 'snap!'

The ice was cracking, and at this point, Theodore panicked. He full-out ran into Alvin's arms and the two of them lost their step, dropping onto the ice. But the force was too large for the ice to handle, and it broke apart.

The two chipmunks screamed as they plummeted into the icy cold waters, disappearing beneath the icy water.

Simon gasped in exasperation, running toward the center of the pond and collapsing on his knees next to the break's edge. He desperately peaked into the water, catching a glimpse of green. He reached into the water, his arms searing and prickling with the cold, and grabbed onto the green object, and pulled up.

Theodore emerged, gasping and coughing and shaking all over. Simon used all of his strength to reach under the green-clad boy's arms and he heaved him up onto the solid ice. Theodore collapsed next to him, and Simon looked back into the water, seeing a small speck of red…

Simon reached his arms into the water, but could not reach his red-clad brother. He bit his lip, deciding on what to do, and quickly tore off his heavy jacket and glasses. He took off his gloves, and shook the boots off of his feet. He slowly slipped himself into the piercing water.

He gasped as the water pricked like needles against his skin. He kept one bare hand on the edge of the ice, reaching with the other one down below him.

He could feel nothing, yet again, and he calmly decided that he needed to let go of the ice's edge.

He breathed in a big mouthful of air, and went under.

He opened his eyes, blinking at the pain that it caused, and looked around. He saw red, and swam toward it.

He would've sighed if he weren't underwater, for his hand miraculously found his brother. He wrapped his arms around the boy's middle, and looked up.

He attempted to swim towards the patch of light that was his exit, but Alvin was dragging him down.

He kicked as hard as he could, gripping his brother's body as he swam nearer and nearer to the light…

He finally broke the surface.

He gasped and sputtered as he got fresh air into his lungs. Quickly, he pulled his brother above the surface, too. Theodore's blurry image appeared, and he grabbed onto Alvin, dragging him onto the ice. Theodore then grasped Simon's hands, helping him up onto the ice as well.

When Simon was up he was handed his glasses. As soon as he put them on, he was at Alvin's side, checking for a pulse. There was one, thankfully, and he was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling somewhat erratically.

Simon tried to control his shaking body as he and a trembling Theodore dragged Alvin across the ice and onto land, abandoning his snow clothes.

Simon and Theodore collapsed once they were on solid land, and all three of them laid on the snowy grass, gasping and shaking.

They just stayed there for about a half an hour, coughing and sneezing every once in a while, when a voice suddenly spoke:

"I guess… you… you were… right… Simon." Alvin sputtered in a humorous tone, sounding a bit disoriented. "Theodore… wasn't at… the bakery."

"Huh?" Theodore frowned, lifting his head to look at his blue-clad brother. "I was going to go to the bakery, but I stopped when I saw the pond. How did you know that?"

"Yes!" Alvin cried, and then coughed a few times. "I knew he'd go to the bakery. In your-" he coughed "face, Simon!"

* * *

**Yes, yes. I **_**know. **_**This was pretty much pointless. I had a lot of fun writing it though. I **_**need **_**to know what you thought of it. So **_**please**_** REVIEW!**

**REVIEW, please. : )**

**~Jamie**


End file.
